forgiveness
by unicorncat453
Summary: after Eren hurts Armin will there be love and forgiveness or hate and war?


"EREN! WHY DID THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Armin screamed with tears in his eyes holding his hand over the eye Eren had punched ON PURPOSE. Eren stood there dumbfounded looking at his hand he didn't know why he had punched Armin he just did for no reason! Before he had time to respond Armin got up "I HATE YOU!" he screamed knowing how childish he sounded saying that but he didn't know what else to say then he turned on his heal and walked off. Eren turned around only to be face to face with Mikasa who punched his jaw so hard he lost one of his teeth "Eren you fucked up you fucked up big time." And saying that Mikasa went back to training leaving him with only the disappointed stares of his teammates.

Armin ran to his room with tears streaming down his face and a shirt collar soaked with his own tears he entered his room and curled up on the bed sobbing at the pain and the fact that the one person he loved more than anything had hurt him more mentally than physically. He was scared that if he told Eren how he truly felt about him it would scare the boy off and he would never want to talk to him again. Armin went over the events to see if he had done something that may have seemed wrong or betraying to Eren. He didn't think he had done anything wrong because this day was the same routine he followed every day he couldn't think of anything he did or didn't do this day was the same as every other! "Eren probably just hates me and hid it the whole time"

It had been three days since the incident and Armin hasn't said one word to Eren the whole time. Eren felt lonely and sad without his best friend who had the ability to light up a room with his smile and look so adorable the en- wait adorable? Well he was extremely cute and "I wanna kiss him" he thought aloud Eren just now learned how much he liked Armin no he loved Armin. "goddammit why did I have to punch him?!" he thought. He still didn't know why he had punched Armin in the first place it was like that one little clip of memory was taken off the feed. He wanted to ask Mikasa if she saw what happened word for word but she was waaaayyyyyy pissed at him for hurting Armin matter of fact Eren was pissed at himself for hurting Armin too.

Three days. Armin had been in his room for three days he was surviving off of granola bars and water that Connie had brought to him. He was depressed and felt like dying. His eye was throbbing from lack of treatment and care so bad that he had an ever – lasting migrane from a black eye! He started crying he didn't feel well and his world was just completely crumbling around him he. felt. like. Crap! He was dead inside completely dead.

Eren decided he needed to apologize to Armin and confess how he felt as well so he started making a care package for him he found a cute little basket in the kitchen and knowing Armin grabbed some cookies and soup. Then he ventured to the place he knew Armin loved best the library. He picked out some (very large!) books about stuff like the original version of fairy tales and science facts for collage (Armin loved those) and last but not least he borrowed the only Disney movie Armin's never seen Lilo and stitch yeah sure Eren knew it may seem childish but really Armin LOVED Disney movies and so did Eren so win win and plus Eren loved Lilo and Stitch. Then Eren went to the last place he could think of that would have a stuffed animal gift for Armin Eren knew he loved stuffed animals so Eren got some money and went over to Historia's room and lightly knocked shuffling…shuffling…..silence Eren was just about to leave when the door opened " what do you want?" she said glaring at him she was mad he hurt Armin she really enjoyed hanging out with him but she didn't have anything but feelings of friendship towards him. Eren was annoyed but went on "I'm making a care package for Armin to tell him I'm sorry and to tell him I have a crush on him" she smirked he winced he knew he shouldn't have said that "Eren and Armin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Eren fumed and she laughed "okay,okay 5 bucks is my price and what is Armin's favorite animal?" Eren deposited the money into her held out hand "Giraffe." She disappeared into her bedroom and came back with a cute Giraffe plush in her hands "here ya go have fun making out with your soon to be boyfrienddddddd!" She laughed at Eren's blush "have a nice day too Historia!" he said she hated it when anyone called her Historia because she wanted to keep the name Christa for a reminder of Ymir and their long gone friendship she still screamed at the top of her lungs "ONE DAY I WILL BE THE REASON OF YOUR DOWNFALL JEAGER ONE DAAAAYYYYYY!" everyone in the building heard her and just assumed someone called her by her real name. Eren laughed "thanks Christa!" he yelled as he ran back to his room to set up the care package. First he tied a large satin bow onto the outside of the basket then he raps the cookies in plastic wrap puts the cans of soup he got in the basket stuck the DVD in there too then last he stuck the Giraffe in the front of the basket he touched everything up a bit and then set off for Armin's room.

Armin was laying on his bed in pain and sorrow he was too sad to eat or to even watch T.V. he just felt awful he was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door he croaked "come in" what he was not expecting was for the person to be Eren who also turned on the lights when he came in blinding Armin after three days of darkness light was painful to his eyes he saw Eren "oh it's you just leave me alone Eren" Eren looked completely heartbroken but Armin didn't care it was Eren's fault he was in this state anyway so why be nice? He is the reason my world is breaking down in front of me so I don't have to be nice.

"hey Armin." He said his words wavering "What do you want Eren?" he replied in a harsh tone "I just wanna say I'm sorry no not even sorry I am begging for your forgiveness Armin I know you may not believe me but I really don't know why hurt you I can't even remember what I was thinking at the time much less what I was doing Armin I-I love you more than anything in the world and this is not friendship wise Armin I was too stubborn to realize how much I love you can you please, please ,please forgive me please?"

Armin froze "did you j-just say you l-love me?" he asked turning to face Eren eyes pooling up with tears "yes Armin you me- he squeaked "your eye! I did that im a fucking monster!" he said starting to cry as well Armin saw this and couldn't stand it "Eren! It's ok really. Don't cry please" Eren looked up and gently prodded his eye doing so Armin yelped and started crying "It hurts Eren stop it hurts EREN! Please it hurts!" Eren felt horrible he grabbed Armin and put him in his lap. Armin was a little surprised but liked being held by Eren. "Armin can I tell you something?" Eren was extremely nervous "yeah of course" Eren blushed at how cute Armin was "yeah of course" Eren blushed at how cute Armin was "Armin I-I love you more than friends more than anything will you be my boyfriend?". Armin turned bright red but leaned in and kissed Eren "yes Eren I will be your boyfriend I love you" Eren smiled like a dork " I love you too Armin" He said before he leaned in and kissed him again.

~FIN~


End file.
